


Lean On Me

by Vi_olet11



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awakened Tyki, Boys In Love, Chaoji bashing, Joyd is Tyki's Noah, Lenalee is a fujoshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: 5 Times Tyki Saved Lavi and One Time Lavi Saved Tyki





	Lean On Me

**1.**

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. His beloved usagi was being too careless today. What was wrong with him? Golden eyes concentrated on the flash of red on the field and noticed that redhead’s movements were slow and sluggish.

Did his lover not get enough sleep? The older man sighed and got up, making his way to the exorcist’s side. He frowned when Lavi turned his hammer on him before recognition entered his glassy eye.

“Lovely?” he called as Lavi lowered his Innocence, stumbling a little.

“Tyki, w-what are you doing here?” Lavi asked, his voice slurring.

The Noah was about to reply when he noticed an akuma aiming a shot at Lavi’s back.

He growled and pulled the younger man behind him as he blocked the attack. Snapping his fingers, he made all the akumas near them self-destruct before focusing his attention on Lavi who was breathing heavily.

“Are you ok?” the Noah asked, frowning deeply.

“I-I’m fine,” Lavi managed but his legs gave way and he fell forward.

Tyki caught him before he hit the ground and his eyes narrowed when he felt that the redhead was burning up.

“Lavi, where are the others? Why are you fighting alone?” Tyki asked.

“Jiji is at the hotel and I left him to rest after our journey,” Lavi said through breaths as he rested his head against Tyki’s shoulder.

“You are the one who needs rest,” Tyki admonished as he gently picked Lavi up bridal style.

He knew it was bad when the young exorcist didn’t even protest instead burrowed deeper in Tyki’s chest. “That’s it. You’re going back and spending the whole day resting,” the older man said as he brought Lavi back to the hotel.

 

**2.**

Tyki blinked sleepily, wondering what woke him up. He turned to glance at his sleeping partner but frowned when he saw the younger boy moving restlessly.

“Lavi?” he called, placing a hand on his lover’s shoulder.

Lavi shot up, his whole body radiating fear as he tried to catch his breath. Tyki instantly knew that the redhead had a nightmare and gently pulled Lavi towards him.

He could feel Lavi’s tense muscles and the flinch the exorcist gave.

“Shh.... it’s ok,” Tyki whispered. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

“T-Tyki?” Lavi murmured, looking up at the older man.

“I’m here, lovely,” Tyki soothed and Lavi reached out to circle his arms around the man’s neck.

The Noah sighed softly when he felt hot tears touch his neck and wrapped his arms around Lavi, pulling the smaller man closer to him.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m not going to leave you, I promise.”

After all, if the Noah left, who would save his precious exorcist from the night terrors?

 

**3.**

“He’s not as cute as Allen,” Road said when Tyki asked for her opinion and the older man chuckled.

“No, he is cuter.”

“He looks like he’ll be fun,” Devito said thoughtfully.

“Fun, fun,” Jasdero agreed.

“Lets’s play with him,” Road said, rushing forward in the blink of an eye.

Tyki’s eyes narrowed and he shot after the Noah of Dreams, leaving the twins who just glanced at each other.

“Should we go?”

“Let’s go.”

Lavi looked up when he felt a strange presence and started when he saw Road rushing at him. He braced himself for the attack, activating his Innocence but he didn’t need it.

Just as Road launched her attack, Tyki jumped in front of Lavi and destroyed Road’s candles.

“Tyki, what are you doing?” Road asked, a frown on her face as Lavi looked at them in confusion.

“Tyki blocked Road’s attack?” “For an exorcist?” The twins questioned as they arrived.

“Do not touch him,” Tyki growled, golden eyes gleaming in the night. “He’s mine.”

Lavi blushed and stared at the Noahs, realising what was happening.

“Why are you protecting him?” Road demanded and Tyki smirked.

“I’ve taken a fancy to him so leave him be.”

Road stared at the Noah of Pleasure, brows furrowing even as the twins made their way to Lavi.

“Do you like pranks?” Jasdero asked, waving his gun.

“Yeah, I do,” Lavi said, smirking when he remembered all the pranks he had played.

“Would you help us prank Tyki?” Devito questioned and Lavi’s eye glittered with mischief as he glanced at his lover.

“Oh, I definitely will.”

The twins grinned in delight and turned to Tyki who was smirking.

“We approve,” they declared and the older Noah nodded before turning to Road.

“What about you, Road? Will you tell the Earl?” Road smiled. “Nah, let’s see how long you’ll be interested in him.”

Lavi felt a twinge of fear but ignored it, not wanting to admit, even to himself, how broken he will be if Tyki left him. After all, Bookmen weren’t supposed to get attached to anyone.

 

**4.**

Lavi was exhausted. He had been stuck in the Black Order Library for the past three days to read through the books for any extra information on basically anything related to the war.

Bookman had gone out on a mission and he told his apprentice to gather as much information as possible. That was what led Lavi to not even sleeping for three days as he gathered the information.

Arms that were suddenly wrapped around Lavi caused the redhead to almost jump out of his skin in shock.

“A little jumpy today, aren’t you, meu cohello (my rabbit),” a familiar smooth voice said in his ear, making Lavi relax when he recognised the voice.

“You try spending three days alone in here and not be jumpy,” the exorcist retorted even as he leaned back against a firm chest.

The other man chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Lavi’s head before whispering. “You need to take a break, lovely.” Lavi shuddered at his low tone but shook his head.

“I need to find more information and you shouldn’t even be here, Tyki.”

The Noah of Pleasure didn’t reply just continued pressing kisses up Lavi’s neck. Lavi arched into the touch and allowed himself to relax for a few minutes before he gently pushed Tyki away.

“I’m sorry Tyki but you should leave. I need to finish up my work.

Tyki didn’t speak as Lavi picked up his book again and struggled to keep his eyes open. He watched for a while before he sighed and pulled the book away from Lavi’s hands.

“Tyki, what are you doing?” Lavi protested, trying to take back his book.

Tyki ignored him and placed the book on the table before picking Lavi up bridal style. The redhead yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Tyki’s neck.

“You need rest, lovely and I’m not going to let you work yourself into the ground,” Tyki said firmly as he carried the exorcist out of the library.

“But, Tyki—”

“No, buts,” the Noah interrupted. “Even Bookmen need sleep.”

Lavi sighed in defeat, finally realising that there was no way he would win and relaxed against Tyki’s chest. The dark haired man smiled softly at the exorcist who had fallen asleep almost immediately in his arms.

He managed to make it to Lavi’s room without any unwanted meetings with the Black Order members although he had to hide to avoid Kanda and Allen as they passed by.

“I’ll see you soon, Lavi,” Tyki whispered, laying the boy on the bed and kissing his forehead. "Sleep well.”

 

**5.**

Reever glanced at the young exorcist that had entered the science department just minutes ago while everyone else was having lunch. The redhead just sat at Reever’s desk while the older man did his work and didn’t say anything until Reever finished his report and asked Lavi what was wrong.

“Am I a burden to the Black Order, Reever?”

The older man was surprised at the question and was quick to reassure the younger boy. “Why do you say that?”

Lavi sighed and turned to face Reever. “Because I am a Bookman and due to that, I cannot fully synchronize with my Innocence and I cannot get attached to any of you,” Lavi replied bitterly.

“But you are close to Allen and the others,” Reever pointed out.

He saw Lavi’s body tense noticeably as the boy looked away and whispered that he was a failure as a Bookman. Reever knew that Lavi was holding back tears and got up to comfort the boy but someone got there first.

Reever watched as the Noah of Pleasure appeared out of nowhere to pull Lavi into his arms and whisper assurances to the redhead. The scientist knew about their relationship and while he didn’t really like the Noah, he respected Tyki for being able to protect and take care of Lavi although they were on different sides of the war.

“I can’t keep hiding,” Reever heard Lavi cry and felt his heart clench.

“You don’t have to,” Tyki whispered, his arms tightening around the exorcist.

“I’m not supposed to get attached to them, to you! I might be asked to change at any time but I can’t let go of this.”

Reever snuck out at this point, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment and although he hated to admit it, only the Noah of Pleasure could save Lavi from those dark thoughts.

“You’re finally accepting Tyki Mikk, Reever?” a cool voice said and Reever smiled wryly as he glanced up at Komui.

“He’s the only one who is able to help Lavi.” Turning away, he continued. “You’re being too hard on him, Bookman. He’s trying his best but even he can’t stop love.”

Bookman sighed as Reever walked away.

“What are you going to do now, Bookman?” Komui asked, glancing at the older Bookman.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Bookman replied and a smile curved Komui’s lips.

“Alright then, I’ll make sure that no one enters until Lavi is alright.”

 

**+1**

Lavi knew that something had happened to his lover even though he was trapped in Road’s mindscape.

“Road! Road! You’ve got to let me out! Something has happened to Tyki!” Lavi shouted, trying to get Road to appear.

The Noah of Dreams appeared in front of him and she was frowning. “Why should I? You would just join Allen and hurt him even more.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t. Please, I need to see him. I know he’s hurt,” Lavi pleaded, his eye glittering with concern.

“How do you know that?” Road asked. “I felt it. Please, Road.”

Road observed him for a few minutes before sighing. “Ok.”

When Lavi opened his eye, he was back in the Ark and he saw Tyki lying on the ground with Road beside him. His eye widened with shock as fear and worry filled him.

“He did it! He defeated that demon of an enemy! Yahoo!” he heard Chaoji cheer just before Road’s candles struck him.

Inwardly, he was glad that Road struck Chaoji because if she had not, he was afraid that he would have.

“Tyki!” Lavi yelled just as the box around him disappeared and he rushed to the fallen Noah. The redhead could hear the others calling his name but ignored it, falling onto his knees when he reached his lover’s side.

Road allowed the exorcist to cradle Tyki’s body in his arms and his heart clenched when the older man didn’t even react to his touch. Lavi couldn’t focus on anything and he didn’t notice when Road started fighting Allen or even when tears ran down his cheeks. He rested his forehead against Tyki’s and whispered pleas for his lover to breathe again.

“I love you,” Lavi admitted. “Please come back to me.”

It felt like hours to Lavi but in reality were only minutes when he felt Allen’s presence beside him and a hand was placed on Lavi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Lavi,” the fifteen year old said.

“I loved both sides of him,” the redhead whispered, not looking at Allen.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to kill his other half.” Allen flinched at the hurt and anger lacing Lavi’s voice.

“Don’t ever forgive me, Lavi but we have to protect the other two.”

Lavi was quiet for a moment before he sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to the Noah’s forehead. “I will be back,” he said before turning to help all of them up to Road’s exit.

“Lavi, aren’t you coming with us? The ark is going to disappear,” Lenalee said when Lavi didn’t follow them.

“I am not leaving him.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Allen replied calmly. “We’ll bring him with us.”

“You want to help that monster? Didn’t you kill that guy?” Chaoji interrupted.

Lavi’s eye twitched at his words as Allen said that Tyki was still alive.

“Why? They are in league with the akuma and killed Anita-sama and Mahojo-sama and so many of my friends. Even so, why? Help? What do mean help? Are you going to betray our beliefs?”

The man then turned to Lavi who was struggling to keep calm and said in a voice full of contempt and disgust. “You! How could you love him? He is a vile and despicable monster!”

Lavi gritted his teeth, reminding himself that Tyki wouldn’t want him to waste his time on judgemental people.

“If you’re going to help him, you’re an enemy too! Enemy! You’re a demon, just like them!”

At those words, the floor split apart and what looked like tentacles covered Chaoji and started suffocating him. Allen reacted by cutting through some of the tentacles so Chaoji could breathe again.

Lavi honestly didn’t care what happened to Chaoji but he started when a tentacle was wrapped around his waist and he was dragged down to the lower level.

“Lavi!” he heard Lenalee yell and the redhead gasped when he saw his lover standing up and the marks on his forehead was glowing.

“T-Tyki?”

A bright light blinded him for a moment and when Lavi opened his eye, he saw that the Noah’s form had changed. It looked like Jasdevi’s awakened form and that’s when the Bookman Junior realised that Tyki had been suppressing his awakening this whole time but Allen’s sword managed to awaken the Noah of Pleasure so that Tyki lost control over it.

The sound of fighting snapped Lavi out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Tyki fighting Allen while Lavi was shielded from harm.

“Dammit, Tyki, you can’t keep protecting me!” The redhead said in annoyance before a thought struck him. If Tyki in his uncontrolled awakened form could protect Lavi, doesn’t that mean that Tyki’s Noah cared for Lavi as well? If that is so, then the Noah had attacked Chaoji for speaking bad against him and was currently fighting Allen because the white haired boy had attacked first.

“Allen! Stop fighting!” Lavi yelled and the other exorcist tensed at his words even as he blocked an attack.

“Why?” he shouted, grunting a little as he was forced back.

“Just trust me.” Hesitation was clear in Allen’s movements as he slowly stopped attacking Tyki and stook at a distance. When Allen did that, Tyki too stopped and stood protectively in front of Lavi.

“Tyki, look at me,” Lavi whispered but the awakened Noah ignored him, keeping sharp golden eyes fixed on Allen and the others who had come down as well.

“ _J_ _oyd_.”

At that name, the Noah’s back stiffened with surprise and he turned to face his lover.

“Please put me down,” Lavi requested and he was slowly placed on his feet.

When he was safely on the ground, he walked closer to Tyki and gently reached out to caress the older man’s cheek, smiling softly as he spoke.

“Thank you for being my support throughout everything I went through but allow me to be your support as well. Joyd is you, Tyki and you are Joyd. You are both the same person and I love both sides of you. You don’t have to suppress your Noah anymore. I know that you will never hurt anyone you care about. I trust you with my life, Tyki,” Lavi whispered as his arms encircled the Noah’s neck.

The redhead sighed inwardly with relief when strong arms wrapped around his waist and the older man leaned down to kiss Lavi.

“I love you,” Tyki said softly when he pulled back and rested his forehead on the exorcist’s.

Lavi chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Tyki’s familiar hold. “I love you too.”

 

_**Bonus!** _

“That’s disgusting!”

Lavi opened his eyes to glare at Chaoji who was still very much against them. He could feel anger in his lover’s body as Chaoji kept off shouting insults and the redhead smirked.

“Careful, Chaoji,” Lavi called, interrupting the man. “Tyki is still very much in his awakened form.”

That immediately shut Chaoji up as he hid behind Allen who was trying to hide a smirk. Lenalee was looking at them with awe in her eyes and Lavi groaned softly, resting his head against Tyki’s chest.

When he felt Tyki’s questioning gaze on him, he looked up and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine. It’s just—” he gestured at Lenalee who looked like she was going to squeal any minute. “— Lenalee is a huge fujoshi.”

Understanding and amusement filled Tyki’s eyes and Lavi lightly hit his chest when the Noah chuckled.

“It is not funny, you jerk.” Tyki smiled and kissed the top of Lavi’s head which made the man blush a little.

“At least your friends are ok with us,” Tyki whispered and Lavi grinned widely. “Yes, they are,” Lavi replied, burrowing his head in Tyki’s chest.

“And I am so grateful for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on AO3 and I really appreciate comments to help me improve my writing. For the plus one, it happens between the time Allen drove his exorcism sword through Tyki and when Cross Marian appears. And if anyone likes Chaoji, I am really sorry for I do not like him, therefore he is the character bashing in this fic. I hope that you guys understand and enjoy reading the fanfic. Thank you. :)


End file.
